Like the Finest Wine
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: As embarrassing as it was to admit, Simon found that the golden-haired Shadowhunter's blood tasted the sweetest. JaceSimon, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the Mortal Instruments series._

_**Summary: As embarrassing as it was to admit, Simon found that the golden-haired Shadowhunter's blood tasted the sweetest. JaceSimon, oneshot**_

_I love this pairing. I know it's not that popular of a pairing, but I just wanted to add to the small batch of fics in this fandom about them. And this idea just popped up into my head and I couldn't leave it alone. I hope that y'all enjoy this fic, and I would love it if y'all reviewed! It'd mean so much! Haha. Soooo...I hope ya like it!_

* * *

**Like the Finest Wine**

* * *

As a vampire, Simon knew the different tastes of blood.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but he found himself becoming a...connoisseur of sorts. A blood expert. He was pretty sure if they had a television show devoted to the types of blood and how to increase the experience of drinking that he would be the host. He was rather charismatic, he'd heard before. Well, from Clary mostly, and Isabelle on occasion, but he digressed.

Animal blood, depending on which animal he was forced to down, tasted just slightly different from humans. If it was a herbivore, it always had a strange tang to it, almost like vegetables. Carnivores, however, were the richer source if a newborn vampire was going through animals. Omnivores, which ate both plants and animals, tasted the weirdest out of both of them. Best of both worlds? Not quite.

He tried his hardest to abstain from human blood, but that was the richest, finest tasting substance that had passed his lips.

A particular human's in general always crosses his mind through those times of weakness.

Jace Wayland.

Simon hated to admit it, but Jace was also the best in something else - the blood department.

He remembered clearly, almost as if it was yesterday. Almost as if he hadn't been half-dead when the blood was offered to him.

The taste of his blood was one of the most pleasurable experiences he'd had since he was Turned. Sure, you could count the fact that they now knew Jace had Angel's blood in him, and that could account for the magnificent taste of it, not to mention the properties it had. Like giving Simon the power to walk outside in the daytime without becoming a smoking pile of ash.

He still can remember the feeling of the hot liquid sliding down his throat. He can successfully recall Jace's little groans, assents to continue, which would only become his death certificate if it were allowed.

Simon had stopped - it had taken every ounce of willpower he had, but he had stopped feeding. In the back of his mind, he kept shouting "It's Jace. _Jace! _Stop it!" but the monster that now inhabited his body didn't take too kindly to that, and he almost fed until Jace was unable to function.

_"I could have killed you."_

_"I would have let you."_

The conversation was fresh in his mind, and often rang through his thoughts. He could never get rid of the feeling that being saved by Jace gave him. Because that was what he did - Jace overcame all of his pre-conceived notions against Downworlders to help one in need. It was most likely because of Clary, but still, Simon felt a kind of strange kinship to the man. Almost as if having Jace's blood in his veins was something that held them together, which it most certainly was.

Jace seemed to have that same idea. Seemed to share that same notion, as evidenced by his strange glances toward Simon every now and then. Long, heady gazes that sometimes - okay, _always_ - caused a shiver to crawl down his spine.

Simon would stare back, trying not to seem too taken aback by Jace's forward actions. Because Jace was always forward, more often than not. Except when it came to his actual emotions. Those he only shared with Clary - and Simon tried to ignore the slight feeling of abandonment when he thought of that. He tried not to think that he would like it if Jace shared with him those private thoughts...

But as soon as that thought would hit him, he'd squash it like one of the easily malleable metal heads of his bedpost.

Jace was off limits, and these feelings that he realized were surfacing were not healthy.

The memory of his blood was far too strong, and that was causing other problems. The fact that he could swear his heart beat a bit faster around him - which was impossible, due to the fact that his heart hadn't beat in quite a while. The fact that he was completely and utterly underneath Jace's spell. It was a ridiculous notion, although it was one that was far too real for Simon. One that he wished he could shake.

Simon found himself unable to do that.

Just now, Jace looked over at him - Simon stared back, without pretense. It was a strange dance they had. Don't get too close to the other, while wanting to so badly. It was almost like what he had felt for Clary, except more intense this go around. Maybe drinking the blood of a Shadowhunter had that effect on some vampires. Or maybe it wasn't that at all. The latter scared Simon more than he thought it could.

Golden eyes flared at him, interested, curious, intense, and almost predatory like the lion that was almost synonymous with his name. The mane of light hair ruffled around his features, and Simon inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of his blood - the blood so different from anyone else's. It was even different from Clary, who had the Angel's blood within her as well.

Simon wondered what he would look like at this moment. He felt his dark eyes widen just slightly as he cocked his head to the side, messy black hair clogging his vision. He was glad that he had learned how to hide the Mark of Cain successfully from everyone around, but even with that skill mastered, he felt like Jace saw completely through him most days. Or rather, _every _day. His actions were always taken apart with keen eyes, and that was something that Simon hated to admit.

Simon didn't look away from him, however. He stood his ground, dark eyes not leaving from the other man's gaze. There was something akin to tension between them, though Simon wasn't sure what that meant exactly.

His impeccable vision washed over the other man, and he saw Jace squeeze Clary's hand ever-so-slightly. Simon felt his head cock to the side just barely. It was almost as if Jace was grasping Clary as an anchor while he looked at him, like he knew he couldn't approach Simon with anything but friendly antagonism. The notion was silly and completely ludicrous, but Simon couldn't help but feel it.

An arm wrapped around his own, and Simon turned to see Maia, looking at him with warm brown eyes, her short hair tousled around her pretty features. But when he looked at her, he couldn't feel the same electricity he had when he would gaze at Jace. It was insane and inappropriate and thousands of other things all at once.

"You look down," she said. "What's wrong?"

Simon grinned at her, squeezing her arm slightly. He gave one last look at Jace, and the golden boy ventured a small smile. A smile filled with a bravado that covered up whatever he was feeling at that moment. Simon felt his un-beating heart twist in his chest.

"I'm fine," he replied.

But even as they turned away from Jace, Simon couldn't rid the sweet smell of his blood from his nostrils or the liquid gold eyes from his thoughts.

* * *

_**End.**_

_Aaanddd there it is! My latest fanfic. This one took a while to finish, simply because of school and everything. But I rather liked it. I hope that everyone else likes this little fic of mine as well. I really enjoy writing these two. I just think they have such great chemistry in the books and whatnot. Anyway, I would love to hear your feedback, so please drop by with a review. I always like hearing from y'all._

_Thanks so much for reading! _


End file.
